Reckless Fire
by Mello's-Dark-Chocolate
Summary: When Ed and Co. go back to Central after 17 years, will they be able to come out of this with their sanity? Meet the two daughters...and their torture schemes towards Havoc. Read and Review Please. ON HIATUS?


**Chapter 1: Enter Reggy and Cherokee**

**(A/N: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)**

"Someone, HELLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

The plea of Jean Havoc could be heard echoing throughout Central, yes, it was that loud.

Riza hung her head. She new exactly what, NO, who was going to be coming down the hallway in a matter of seconds. She sighed loudly and turned around only to bump into a...err, not so tall blond.

"Nice to see you too, Hawkeye or should I say Mrs. Mustang," The person mumbled. She knew that voice.

Riza looked and saw Edward Elric. Not too far behind him was Alphonse, Winry, and a little girl holding Winry's hand.

Before another word could be spoken, the screams of Jean Havoc were getting closer. Everyone in the office gathered around the door only to see Jean, duct taped to HIS office chair, flying down the hallway. Behind Jean and the chair, Roy and Sheska were trying to catch up.

"Not again," Riza said, hanging her head.

The commotion didn't stop there. Two blond haired girls came running down the hallway, yelling bets back and forth.

"Bet you five bucks my mom catches the chair before your Dad does," yelled the taller of the two.

The shorter girl holding a camera stopped in her tracks.

"Nah, I bet my Dad blows out the wall at the end of the hallway and let's your Dad go flying down the streets of Central," she said, still taping the chase.

"Regina, Cherokee, what are you doing?"

The two girl's smiles faded and they slowly turned to face their worst nightmare...RIZA MUSTANG...to Regina, MOMMY.

Regina slowly closed the view-finder of the camera. Ed noticed how this girl freakishly resemble Riza and Roy.

Riza sighed, "Guys, the taller one is Cherokee, Jean and Sheska's daughter. The other one, the shorter one, with the camera is my brat Regina."

All noticed as Regina's blood boiled.

"MOTHER, DON'T CALL ME SHORT AND MY NAME IS REGGY!"

Riza patted Reggy on the head and turned back to the Elrics, but before she could say anything, AGAIN, a crash came from the end of the hallway.

The two blond teenagers groaned. "WE BOTH LOST!"

Ed watched the shorter blond curiously. If she was Riza daughter...no, she couldn't be Mustang's. The girl seemed...energetic than Mustang.

Ed also watched as Reggy looked back up and opened the view-finder again. Ed got closer to the doorway and saw Roy carrying Havoc over his shoulder and Sheska pulling the chair full of duct tape behind her.

Cherokee leaned into Reggy. "They don't look mad. Should we be getting ready to bolt or something?"

Reggy just shrugged, still taping.

"Regina, turn that damn thing off," ordered Roy. Reggy did as told.

Roy turned to Riza this time. "Sheska's lucky she caught the chair, but Havoc fell into the wall anway."

Cherokee seemed to sparkle, "HA, PAY UP SHORTY!"

Reggy politely "humphed" and pushed passed Riza only to bump into Ed. Reggy looked up slighty, Ed wasn't that much taller than her, maybe the same height as Chery. The girl was blushing like mad.

Reggy quickly pushed around Ed, mumbling something that sounded like "Scandelous".

Ed shook his head, then looked at Roy.

"I honestly though you'd end up with son, guess I was wrong," Ed stated, looking back every once in a while.

Roy raised an eyebrow, dropping Havoc to the floor at the same time.

"Same with you," Roy said, pointing to the little girl, around 4-years-old or so, clutching Winry's hand.

Ed put a hand behind his head and laughed, "She's not mine. Too shy."

Eyes then rested on Al who was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

The whole room went silent. Cherokee just looked at everyone as if they were crazy. _Then again, maybe they are crazy and I'm the sane one, _she thought to herself.

Cherokee glimpsed at that father of hers, still unconcious, laying on the floor. She sighed, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in the same direction Reggy went. Ed noticed this and followed. He also grabbed his neice, Trisha, in the process, leaving Alphonse and Winry to defend themselves.

Ed caught up with Cherokee rather quickly, considering the girl was dragging Havoc.

"Want some help," he offered.

Cherokee dropped the grip she had on Havoc's shoulders and let his head smack the ground. Though it made her laugh, she didn't wince. Next thing she knows, she's holding this golden-haired, blue-eyed girl. _SO CUTE,_ Cherokee thought to herself.

"Hey, how old are you and the Mustang girl," Ed asked, interupting Chery's thoughts.

"Um, we're both seventeen. My birthday is in three days and Reg's birthday is in two and a half months. Trust me, you stick around long enough, you'll know. The girl has a countdown and reminds everyone."

Ed nodded slowly. He grabbed Havoc by the shoulders like Cherokee did before and followed the girl to another office.

In the office, Ed set Havoc up against the wall and watched Cherokee walk up to the desk.

"Pay up, Chibi-chan," Cherokee said to the chair that was facing a window.

The chair spun around and Reggy was sitting in it with what must be Roy's hat. Reggy kept her head down and handed Cherokee the five dollars, obviously out of Roy's wallet, which at the moment Reggy was holding.

Trisha, who was now standing next to her uncle, watched Reggy curiously. She then saw something and pulled on her uncle's pant leg.

Ed knelt down to Trisha's level.

Trisha leaned forward and whispered into Ed's ear, "Uncle, the girl with the hat keeps looking at you and then her face turns red." Ed looked up again and noticed this too.

At this moment, Reggy had her head down, but behind the Ash Blond hair, you could see the reddness in her face. Reggy glanced over at Ed and saw that he was looking at her. She quickly looked away.

"Whoa, what a weird dream."

All eyes in the room locked on Havoc, who was now waking up.

Cherokee walked to the doorway. "Mom, he's finally concious!"

Havoc struggled to keep his head up. Both Cherokee and Reggy crouched down to be at the same level. Reggy lightly grabbed Havoc's neck and began to move it around. While doing this Roy, Riza, Alphonse, Winry, and Sheska walked in.

Roy cleared his throat.

Reggy looked up at her father. "No fractions to speak of, no concusion either. He may have a sprain, that's about it. Plus a killer headache."

Ed looked at this girl. When he first saw her, she was all energetic and seemed a bit immature, but now she was more mature and responsible...and somewhat sane. How weird!

Ed felt a weird poking on his arm. It was Cherokee.

"Okay, you grab the cute squirt, meaning Reggy, and we're gonna go...somewhere. I'll make the distraction."

Ed nodded slowly and grabbed the sleeve of Reggy's black, denim jacket. Reggy looked back at Ed, who motioned his head towards Cherokee. Reggy backed up slowly. She and Ed stood up together and slowly walked to the door as Cherokee began to speak.

"Hey, Uncle Roy, thanks for the five bucks and not catching my dad's chair." Cherokee said, making everyone go into a Thinking Mode.

Reggy shoved Ed out the door, with Cherokee behind her. When Roy finally figured out what had just happened, he yelled. That was there cue to book it.

Ed had no clue what he was getting himself into, but he followed the two girls anyway. They rounded the next corner and Reggy popped out part of the wall.

"This, is our get away." Reggy stated, putting on a pair of gloves. "Grab the rope and slide on down after me, Chery will get the wall back."

"Where are we going though?"

"Down and out," Cherokee said, smiling.

Reggy slid down the rope first, then Ed. As Cherokee got hold of the rope, she screamed. Riza stood at the opening, gun pointed.

"REG, YOUR MOM IS NUTS!" screamed Cherokee.

"Slide down and I'll handle it."

As Cherokee slid, Riza fired. Indeed, Riza was nuts, but not as crazy as her daughter.

"Um, what are you going to do," Ed asked nervously.

Reggy looked back at Ed and smirked.

"Boom!"

As Cherokee landed next to Ed, Reggy looked up the shaft(A/N: PERVS!) then back at the wall. She clapped her hands together and smacked them on the wall. A red current shot up the wall and at the opening of the wall, a wall of fire grew.

"Nice going, Reggy, burn your crazy mother." Cherokee said sacastically.

Reggy just shrugged, grabbed a shocked Ed, and walked down the tunnel.

_This girl's gonna kill me one of these days,_ Cherokee thought to herself, then began to follow Reggy and the shocked Ed.

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEE! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU ANDI! Oh, it's to anyone who read's it besides Andi, but she's Cherokee and I love her, so BEAT IT! Yeah, I'm hyper and I LOVE ED! What a wonderful mix.

This is also a dream that came out of my screwed up head, so I decided to write it out for your enjoyment...or torture to those friends who don't like FMA...death to them! WEEEEE!

Review and I will update. So you know you wanna push the little button down there. Go on, push it!

-Reggy


End file.
